My Old Guitar
by hunhaniekim
Summary: Aku memegang gitar lamaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang mengalun. Seolah pikiranku ikut menyatu bersama setiap alunan nada yang ku mainkan ... Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa disetiap nada yang ku mainkan, dan pikiranku yang melayang bersamanya... Hanya dirimu, hanya untukmu, dan disaat itu aku sadar bahwa… AKU MENCINTAIMU... /HunHan/YAOI/Other cast/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : My Old Guitar

Author : HunHaniekim

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, and Other.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning!: YAOI, BOYxBOY

This is my first fanfic in FFN, NI FF REAL MILIK AUTHOR! HunHan and other cast cuma author pinjem buat dijadiin karakter, sebab mereka semua sepenuhnya milik tuhan dan ortunya... Selebihnya imagine semata, if you don't like this fanfic go out! So enjoyed reading guys…

"My Old Guitar"

Prolog

 _Aku memegang gitar lamaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang mengalun. Seolah pikiranku ikut menyatu bersama setiap alunan nada yang ku mainkan. Pengakuan yang tak bisa kubuat atau cerita yang tak bisa kuungkapkan seolah-olah hanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang kubuat. Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa disetiap nada yang ku mainkan, dan pikiranku yang melayang bersamanya…. Hanya dirimu, hanya untukmu, dan disaat itu aku sadar bahwa…_

 _AKU MENCINTAIMU_

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Aish bisakah kau diam dan berhenti mengangguku saat aku sedang bermain gitar!" Teriak namja bernama Oh Sehun yang kesal karena seseorang menganggu kesenangannya.

"WAE? Kenapa kau marah? Aku datang kemari hanya ingin menagih janjimu padaku bodoh!" Ucap namja itu kesal.

"Huuhh, arasseo… tapi tak bisakah kau menungguku bermain sebentar saja, lagi pula ini masih siang!" Seru Sehun yang sama kesalnya.

"Terserah kau saja… bersenang-senanglah dengan gitar bodohmu itu kalau perlu kencani saja dia. Aku pergi!" Sahut namja bermata rusa itu sambil meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aissh Yak! Kau mau kemana Xi Luhan! Ini bukan gitar bodoh! Ini adalah benda paling berharga yang kupunya _Setelah dirimu._ " Sehun yang berteriak-teriak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dalam hati. Kemudian ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian pergi menyusul Luhan.

Luhan Pov…

Aisshh dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Selalu mengabaikanku dan terus bermain dengan gitar bodohnya itu, benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika saja dia bukan satu-satunya teman baikku maka sudah kuhancurkan gitar itu sejak lama!

*My Old Guitar*

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Luhan!" Yang dipanggil terus berjalan dan tidak menoleh pada namja yang tengah ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi mengejarnya.

"Hossh… Luhan!" Tetap saja tak dihiraukan, karena kelewat kesal Sehun pun yang sudah kesal maksimal, mengejar Luhan dan menghentikannya.

"Aissh Mwo?" Teriak Luhan kesal karena Sehun menarik lengannya. Dengan nafas yang menderu dan tidak teratur Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Huuhh… Kau ini kenapa? Hanya begitu saja marah! Aku juga menunggumu datang disana, karena kau tidak datang-datang akhirnya aku bermain gitar. Kita sudah kenal begitu lama kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini huh?"

Sehun bicara pada Luhan seolah namja itu tengah frustasi menghadapi sesuatu yang rumit. Ya memang, menghadapi seorang Xi Luhan bagi Sehun lebih rumit dari pada menghafal semua chord gitarnya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Apakah tidak bisa sehari saja kau lepas dari gitar bodohmu itu! Aku sudah ada dan memanggil-manggil dirimu disana tapi kau malah tetap diam dan memejamkan mata sambil bermain dengan gitar konyolmu itu seperti orang bodoh! Bisakah sekali saja kau lebih memperhatikanku! Aku ingin kita bermain bersama saja, tanpa gitar bodohmu itu! Tak bisakah seperti itu saja? Tak bisakah hanya kita berdua Sehun-ah?" Teriak Luhan tersulut emosi dan membuat Sehun terpaku.

 _"Benarkah? Kapan aku tidak memperhatikanmu Xi Luhan? Bahkan lebih dari aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri, aku selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui." Batin Sehun_

"Baiklah… Kau menginginkan aku akan lepas dari gitarku? Kau ingin aku memperhatikanmu? Keurae, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Huh? Benarkah? Kau akan melakukannya?"

Luhan tak langsung percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Bagaimanpun dia tau bahwa Sehun sangat sulit lepas dari gitar kesayangannya itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Sehun tidak pernah melupakan gitar itu, dan selalu membawanya kemanapun dan memainkannya dimanapun.

"Tentu saja… Kau tau Oh Sehun tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. _Apapun itu untukmu Luhan."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Jika kau berhasil lepas dari gitarmu selama satu minggu, tidak… satu bulan… tidak menyentuh gitarmu, tidak memainkannya, tidak membawanya, dimanapun dan kapanpun dan terus menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, maka aku akan percaya padamu."

Tantangan Luhan sedikit membuat Sehun melongo, errr satu bulan tanpa gitarnya oh tuhaann mampukah Sehun melakukannya. Dia belum pernah berpisah dengan gitarnya barang satu menit pun, dan ini SATU BULAN! Huuhhh….

"Baiklah, kita lihat satu bulan aku tidak akan berkontak sama sekali dengan gitarku, bahkan mungkin aku akan membuangnya sebelum satu bulan, kau puas!" Ucap Sehun percaya diri.

"WAAHHH! Benarkah? Hahaha aku akan sangat bahagia kau tau. Kajja kita pergi!"

Luhan yang begitu senang langsung merangkul Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyum mengembang. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun yang memperhatikannya merasa bahagia melihat senyuman itu mengembang diwajah orang yang ia cintai.

 _ ***Day One Without The Guitar***_

"Arrggghhh…." Erang seorang namja yang tengah frustasi karena benda kesayangannya bagaikan lenyap begitu saja.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau ini kenapa? Kau bisa botak jika terus menjambak rambutmu seperti itu!"

"Aisshh… bagaimana ini? Apa aku bisa melakukan tantangan dari Luhan? Satu bulan? Tanpa gitarku? Arrggghhh rasanya sungguh lebih sulit daripada aku harus menulis lagu dalam semalam."

"Pffttt hahaha… kau yakin? Lalu siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagumu? Kau? Suaramu saja sudah seperti bebek tercekik hahaha." Sahut seorang namja tan yang sedari tadi menemani Sehun dikantin sekolah.

"YAK! Diam kau! Lebih baik menulis lagu dari pada harus menunggu warna kulitmu berubah menjadi putih, sampai dunia runtuh pun tidak akan mungkin. Hahaha dan aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu. Hahahaha" Sehun yang balas mengejek pun tertawa tak kalah kerasnya.

"Diam kau albino!" Geram Kai kesal.

Hampir 3 minggu Sehun tak menyentuh gitarnya, waktunya selalu ia habiskan bersama Luhan. Pergi membeli bubble tea, menonton film, bermain game, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama. Bahkan demi memastikan Sehun tidak menyentuh gitarnya Luhan sampai rela menginap di apartement Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Luhan, aku tidak akan melanggar kesepakatan kita."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku belum yakin sepenuhnya padamu, untuk itu aku akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu, lagi pula kau tinggal sendiri di apartement sebesar ini, apa kau tak kesepian? Bukankh akan lebih baik jika aku bersamamu." Paksa Luhan.

Sang pemilik apartement pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat si namja rusanya itu menerobos masuk sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Sehun karena Luhan benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Walaupun ia sangat rindu memainkan gitarnya tapi saat bersama Luhan, melihat senyuman diwajahnya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sehun.

Hingga tanpa disadari sudah satu bulan lebih Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun, dan Sehun sama sekali tak menyentuh gitarnya.

"Akhirnyaaa! Lihatkan! Aku bisa menjalankan tantangan darimu Xi Luhan, ini bahkan sudah melebihi kesepakatan." Ucap Sehun bangga, sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajahnya kesalnya. Dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun, merasa aneh Sehun pun mengejarnya.

"Hey! Xi Luhan! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana!" Sahut Sehun namun tak dihiraukan Luhan, Sehun pun sedikit berlari dan menghentikan Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau marah? Hey! Jangan diam saja jawab aku!"

Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk diam, dan Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu Luhan bersuara merasa bingung.

"Apa kau sangat bahagia? Apa kau akan memainkan gitar bodohmu itu lagi? Apa kau tidak akan menghiraukanku lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sendu.

"Hey! Berhenti mennyebut gitar itu bodoh? Dengarkan aku, kapan aku pernah mengacuhkanmu heum? Aku selalu bersamamu selama ini kan, aku juga tidak pernah menolak jika kau memintaku untuk menemanimu kemanapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun. Bermain gitar itu hanya sebagai penghilang rasa jenuhku." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa kehadiranku selama ini membuatmu jenuh? Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman bersama denganku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak Luhan… _karena justru bersamamu aku selalu bahagia, dan alasanku terus bermain gitar adalah karena dirimu, karena ketakutanku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku membuatku melampiaskannya pada nada gitar yang kumainkan… batin Sehun"_ "Baiklah begini saja aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuh gitarku saat bersamamu, aku akan selalu memprioritaskan dirimu heum…" Jelas Sehun

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aigooo tentu saja rusa jelek!" Balas Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan dan mengacak-acak rambut siempunya.

"YAK! Apa kau bilang? Rusa jelek? Dasar bebek albino! hahaha"

Luhan yang balas mengejek pun tertawa sementara Sehun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Luhan. Semuanya terus berjalan seperti itu, Sehun lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menyadari perubahan sifat Luhan yang sepertinya secara perlahan berusaha mengikutsertakan orang lain diantara kebahagiaan mereka. Dan hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Sehun mendapati seseorang yang ia cintai tengah bercumbu panas dengan seonbae satu sekolahnya.

"Mpphhh…seo..mmpphh..nbaemmphh…henmmpphh…tikammphh"

 _"Luhan…"_

To Be Continued

 **REVIEW JUSSEYO!**

Yeheettt! Chap 1 akhirnya selesai! Huuhh gimana readers? Maapkan author kalo kalian kurang puas sama fanfic ini. Berharap sih responnya bagus. Author bakalan update chap selanjutnya secepatnya okay…. Jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya author tunggu… Annyeong! See you next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : My Old Guitar

Author : HunHaniekim

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, and Other.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning!: YAOI, BOYxBOY

This is my first fanfic in FFN, NI FF REAL MILIK AUTHOR! HunHan and other cast cuma author pinjem buat dijadiin karakter, sebab mereka semua sepenuhnya milik tuhan dan ortunya... Selebihnya imagine semata, if you don't like this fanfic go out! So enjoyed reading guys…

"My Old Guitar"

Prolog

Aku memegang gitar lamaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang mengalun. Seolah pikiranku ikut menyatu bersama setiap alunan nada yang ku mainkan. Pengakuan yang tak bisa kubuat atau cerita yang tak bisa kuungkapkan seolah-olah hanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang kubuat. Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa disetiap nada yang ku mainkan, dan pikiranku yang melayang bersamanya…. Hanya dirimu, hanya untukmu, dan disaat itu aku sadar bahwa…

AKU MENCINTAIMU

Chapter 2

 _Previous_

" _Apa kehadiranku selama ini membuatmu jenuh? Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman bersama denganku?" Tanya Luhan._

 _"Tentu saja tidak Luhan… karena justru bersamamu aku selalu bahagia, dan alasanku terus bermain gitar adalah karena dirimu, karena ketakutanku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku membuatku melampiaskannya pada nada gitar yang kumainkan… batin Sehun" " Baiklah begini saja aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuh gitarku saat bersamamu, aku akan selalu memprioritaskan dirimu heum…" Jelas Sehun_

 _"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi._

 _"Aigooo tentu saja rusa jelek!" Balas Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan dan mengacak-acak rambut siempunya._

 _"YAK! Apa kau bilang? Rusa jelek? Dasar bebek albino! hahaha"_

 _Luhan yang balas mengejek pun tertawa sementara Sehun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Luhan. Semuanya terus berjalan seperti itu, Sehun lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menyadari perubahan sifat Luhan yang sepertinya secara perlahan berusaha mengikutsertakan orang lain diantara kebahagiaan mereka. Dan hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Sehun mendapati seseorang yang ia cintai tengah bercumbu panas dengan seonbae satu sekolahnya._

 _"Mpphhh…seo..mmpphh..nbaemmphh…henmmpphh…tikammphh"_

 _"Luhan…"_

Sehun Pov…

Terekam sangat jelas dalam memori otak milik Oh Sehun tentang apa yang dilihatnya siang ini. Masih terbayang olehnya bagaimana ekspresi wajah dua insan yang tengah bercumbu panas di bawah tangga sekolah, sungguh menjijikan. Membayangkannya saja Sehun merasa ingin muntah. Entah ia harus marah dan merasa muak dengan siapa. Luhan? Ataukah seonbae itu yang ia tahu adalah Kris?. Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju wastafel dan membasuh mukanya, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, terpampang jelas ekspresi marah, kecewa, dan terluka seorang Oh Sehun. Tangannya mengepal kuat dipinggir wastafel memperlihatkan buku jari tangannya yang memutih.

"Kai!" Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Kai.

"Ummm apa kau melihat Sehun? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya."

"Entahlah… ummm apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan Luhan menjawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku rasa dia sedang sakit… _dia sakit karenamu Luhan."_ Ucap Kai.

"Mwo? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Dia tadi baik-baik saja."

Melihat Luhan yang mulai panik membuat Kai sedikit kasihan. Kai mengerti apa penyebab Sehun tiba-tiba meminta izin pulang dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang kacau. Dan setelah Kai mengetahuinya sendiri, ia benar-benar mengerti.

HunHan Pov…

Cklek…

"Aku pulang! Sehun!"

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Luhan bergegas masuk ke apartement dan menuju kamar Sehun namun pintunya tertutup.

Tok..Tok..Tok…

"Sehun! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kai bilang kau sakit."

Tok..Tok..Tok…

"Sehun!"

Merasa panggilannya tak dihiraukan Luhan pun sedikit kesal dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi belum sempat ia pergi Sehun membuka pintunya. Luhan pun senang dan masuk ke kamar Sehun. Menyusul Sehun yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Sehun! Apa kau sakit? Kau demam?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh kening Sehun.

"Ck aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Huuhh… _kesalahanmu adalah membawa bajingan itu ketengah-tengah kita Xi Luhan."_ "Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah dan ingin istirahat. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh sesuatu aku ada diluar." Ucap Luhan dan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan menyandarkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. _"apakah semuanya sudah terlambat?"_ rasanya melelahkan hingga Sehun pun terlelap_

Keesokan harinya keadaan masih tetap sama entah hanya Kai saja yang menyadarinya, ataupun Luhan pun sama. Sehun lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri, dan dia sedikit emosional, tadi saja tanpa sengaja dia membentak Kai yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan, hingga Luhan pun datang menghampirinya.

"Sehun! Kau sedang apa disini? Tadi aku melihat Kai dikantin tapi kau tidak ada." Seru Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku mencarimu Sehun-ah! Aku khawatir padamu! Kai bilang kau sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini, dan aku pun merasa begitu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritalah padaku Sehun!"

Sehun yang mendengar ocehan Luhan benar-benar merasa jengah. Bukan karena Luhan, hanya saja dia sedang ingin sendiri, dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya.

"Sudahlah Luhan aku hanya sedikit lelah dan pusing, lebih baik sekarang kau biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara waktu."

"Baiklah, jika pikiranmu sudah tenang datanglah padaku." Ucap Luhan dan kemudian pergi.

Menatap punggung Luhan yang pergi menjauh meninggalkannya membuat hati Sehun teriris. Sehun tak tau harus apa, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

 _"Kenapa aku yang harus datang padamu Luhan? Kenapa bukan kau yang datang menghampiriku? Jika kau benar-benar peduli, kenapa kau malah pergi Luhan? Kenapa kau membiarkanku tetap sendiri disini?"_

"Hey!"

Sehun menoleh kearah suara tersebut, huuhh baru saja Luhan diusirnya secara tidak langsung, datang lagi Kai yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Sehun pun menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat pergi.

"Weiisss tunggu dulu Sehun, kali ini kau tidak bisa pergi dariku. Duduk! Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar."

Kali ini Sehun menuru pada Kai untuk tetap duduk dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku tau kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Karena Luhan dengan seonbae jangkung itu kan, aahh kalau tidak salah namanya Kris."

Mendengar nama itu Sehun langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa sengaja terlihat oleh Kai. Kai pun menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Aku tau kau mencintai Luhan, Oh Sehun… semuanya terlihat begitu jelas untukku. Dan melihat reaksimu tadi aku sangat mengerti. Tapi begini, menurutku kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, jika kau tidak ingin semuanya terlambat, lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja. Seandainya Luhan tidak membalasmu setidaknya dia tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya."

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, dia rasa berbagi sedikit dengan kai tidak ada salahnya.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkannya, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku sekarang, aku hanya butuh ketenangan."

"Waktu yang tepat? Kapan? Saat Luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Kai tersenyum pada Sehun dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sudah 2 hari Sehun memikirkan semua perkataan Kai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus, Sehun ingin Luhan tau isi hatinya dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk bicara pada Luhan.

"Luhan!"

"Sehun…"

Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun, dia terlihat begitu bahagia teman kesayangannya itu sudah mau bicara dengannya.

"Kemana saja eoh? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan meditasimu? Atau kau mulai menyentuh gitar bodoh itu lagi?" Tanya Luhan mengintrogasi.

"Aisshh kau ini cerewet sekali, aku hanya menenangkan pikiran sebentar, dan karena dirimu aku jadi malas menyentuh gitarku."

"Mwo? Hampir 1 minggu kau mendiamiku kau bilang sebentar, Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Memangnya kenapa karena aku?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Haaah kau ini… _itu karena jika aku menyentuh gitarku maka aku hanya akan mengingat dan terus membayangkan dirimu, dan saat itu huuhh aku mual membayangkannya Lu…"_ "Sudahlah sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau tau, banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tapi karena waktu itu kau sedang melakukan meditasi bodohmu itu aku jadi tidak dapat menceritakannya padamu. Dan aku akan menceritakannya semua padamu, kau tau aku sangat bahagia Sehun."

Melihat Luhan benar-benar bahagia Sehun benar-benar merasa senang, melihat senyuman dan tawa terukir diwajah Luhan bagaikan candu untuk Sehun, walaupun ia tidak tau pasti apa penyebab Luhan senang apapun itu Sehun juga akan merasa senang dan bahagia.

Malam ini kedua insan remaja itu tengah duduk berdua sambil menikmati udara malam yang dingin, mereka masih saling diam menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Sesekali merek bertatapan dan tersenyum bersamaan.

"Sehun/Luhan" Nyaris bersamaan mereka memulai.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau saja dulu…" balas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Umm baiklah, kau pasti akan kaget mendengar ceritaku. Kau tau, setelah aku menemuimu di lapangan waktu itu, aku berniat kembali ke kelas tapi seseorang menarikku, dan kau tau siapa itu. Kris seonbae, kau tau dia kan? Dan kau tau apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku Sehun."

Luhan bercerita dengan begitu semangat, tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi seseorang yang mendengarkannya bercerita hatinya seketika hancur.

"Benarkah? Lalu a-apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit bergetar.

"Aku meminta waktu padanya, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu Sehun-ah, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap kearah Sehun yang memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

 _"Kenapa harus kau tanyakan padaku Lu? Menurutku? Menurutku ada lebih baik kau melepar bajingan itu dari atas atap."_ "Huuhh… Apa kau mencintainya?" Sehun menghela nafas dan bertanya.

"Entahlah aku rasa begitu…" Jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau nyaman bersamanya? Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Haha… aku rasa begitu."

Sehun tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, merutuki dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dia.

"Kalau begitu terima saja." " _Oh Sehun bodoh apa yang kau lakukan? Merelakannya begitu saja? Seharusnya kau katakana saja isi hatimu." "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois, jika Luhan bahagia maka aku pun bahagia apapun itu yang membuat Luhan bahagia bukan."_ Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, menatap keatas berusaha agar butiran-butiran bening itu tak jatuh dari matanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bicara padanya…"

Sehun tersenyum paksa pada Luhan, hatinya begitu sakit, entah ia mengambil keputusan yang benar atau salah. Tapi jika Luhan bahagia mungkin itu keputusan yang tepat. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah keputusan itu tepat untuknya? Apa dia akan bahagia? Mungkin jawaban yang paling tepat adalah _"Tidak"_. Dan Sehun paham itu.

TBC

REVIEW JUSSEYO!

Huuhh gimana readers? Nyampe deh di Chapter 2 maapkan author kalo konfliknya gaje or apapun itu lah. You waiting next chapter, and I'm waiting your review guys… See You!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Old Guitar

Author : HunHaniekim

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, and Other.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning!: YAOI, BOYxBOY

This is my first fanfic in FFN, NI FF REAL MILIK AUTHOR! HunHan and other cast cuma author pinjem buat dijadiin karakter, sebab mereka semua sepenuhnya milik tuhan dan ortunya... Selebihnya imagine semata, if you don't like this fanfic go out! So enjoyed reading guys…

"My Old Guitar"

Prolog

Aku memegang gitar lamaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang mengalun. Seolah pikiranku ikut menyatu bersama setiap alunan nada yang ku mainkan. Pengakuan yang tak bisa kubuat atau cerita yang tak bisa kuungkapkan seolah-olah hanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang kubuat. Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa disetiap nada yang ku mainkan, dan pikiranku yang melayang bersamanya…. Hanya dirimu, hanya untukmu, dan disaat itu aku sadar bahwa…

AKU MENCINTAIMU

 _Falshback On…_

" _Sudahlah Luhan aku hanya sedikit lelah dan pusing, lebih baik sekarang kau biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara waktu."_

 _"Baiklah, jika pikiranmu sudah tenang datanglah padaku." Ucap Luhan dan kemudian pergi._

 _Menatap punggung Luhan yang pergi menjauh meninggalkannya membuat hati Sehun teriris. Sehun tak tau harus apa, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini._

 _Luhan Pov…_

 _"Huuhhh…" Luhan menghela nafas dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, mencoba mengerti keadaan Sehun saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu._

 _GREP…_

 _"Aishh Yak! Kris! Kenapa kau menarikku?" Ronta Luhan yang tak terima ditarik paksa oleh Kris._

 _"Aigooo, Luhan… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri berhadapan dan menatap lekat Luhan._

 _"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"_

 _"Eheemm, ummm begini…"_

 _Kalimat Kris menggantung begitu saja, sekarang dia tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya._

 _Tring…_

 _Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hati dan kuncinya tepat menggantung indah di tangan Kris. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sedikit bingung._

 _"Xi Luhan! Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih dari seonbae tampanmu ini? Jika kau menerimaku ambil kunci dari gantungan ini tapi jika tidak kau boleh mengambil keduanya."_

 _Luhan terpaku, dia sedikit terkejut rasanya begitu tiba-tiba. Senang? Tentu saja… Kris menyatakan perasaannya, Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sehun. Luhan berpikir mungkin dia harus meminta pendapat darinya._

 _"Kris… bolehkah aku meminta waktu? Aku merasa ini begitu tiba-tiba. Kumohon berikan aku waktu beberapa hari untuk menjawabnya." Mohon Luhan_

 _"Baiklah, aku menunggu jawabanmu Luhan… jangan kecewakan aku." Ucap Kris dan kemudian…_

 _Chuupp…_

 _Mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Merasa Kris sudah benar-benar pergi, Luhan tersenyum sendiri ia tidak percaya seonbae yang baru saja dekat dengannya itu menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Luhan sangat senang dan ingin segera menceritakannya pada Sehun._

Sehun Pov…

Seorang namja berjalan gontai di tengah dinginnya udara malam. Terlihat begitu jelas, dia begitu sakit, begitu terluka… Setelah mengantarkan Luhan kembali ke apartement, Sehun meminta izin untuk keluar rumah sebentar dengan alasan tugas sekolah. Entah harus kemana ia sekarang, dia tidak ingin kembali ke apartement untuk saat ini. Disana ia hanya akan melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain… Haruskah ia kembali dan mengatakan pada Luhan dan memintanya membalas cintanya? Sehun masih punya setumpuk harga diri untuk itu… Pergi ke jembatan lalu terjun kebawah dan meninggalkan semuanya? Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu. Setelah entah berapa lama berjalan Sehun berhenti, dia teringat sesuatu.

 _"Kai…"_ Ya… mungkin Kai bisa membantunya.

Ting Tong…

Cklek..

"Sehun!"

"…."

Mendengarkan cerita Sehun,, Kai sangat prihatin. Ia tau ini akan terjadi, entah ia harus menyalahkan siapa, dia pun tidak tau.

"Apa menurutmu aku pengecut? Apa keputusanku salah?"

"Huuhh mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan begitu Sehun, stiap orang pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk mengambil keputusannya. Dan tentunya mereka sudah tau apa resiko untuk iu semua." Jelas Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan bahagia, aku ingin selalu melihat Luhan tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin Luhan sedih, aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya padaku. Dia tidak menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat karib yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi bukankah waktu terus berjalan dan berubah. Ia akan menemukan orang lain yang mungkin lebih bisa membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Dan sekaranglah saatnya."

Sehun mengungkapkan semuanya, betapa ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Luhan bahagia, merelakan gitar kesayangannya, dan sekarang dia merelakan hatinya terluka karena Luhan. Kai sangat bisa melihat ketulusan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin karena Sehun tidak menunjukannya pada Luhan atau orang lain, mereka hanya memnadang Sehun dari sisi luar saja, tidak benar-benar memahami dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Haahh sudahlah lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu, untuk sementara hindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan dan sekitarnya, cobalah untuk merelakannya jika kau benar-benar ingin, agar kau tidak semakin melukai dirimu sendiri… Aahhh bagaimana kalau kau bermain gitar? Kalau sedang begini ku rasa nada-nada gitar yang kau mainkan bisa menjadi obat untukmu…" Tawar Kai.

"Tidak Kai! Kau tau kenapa aku sangat suka bermain gitar dan tak pernah lepas dari benda itu? Salah satu alasan itu adalah Luhan, karena aku selalu selalu memikirkan Luhan, setiap nada yang aku mainkan aku tujukan padanya, kau tau kan setiap kali aku bermain gitar aku selalu menutup mataku… Ya… karena aku sedang merangkai ceritaku bersama Luhan, perasaanku padanya, bagaikan bait sebuah lagu yang tak bisa kunyanyikan… tak bisa kuungkapkan, hanya bisa ku alunkan melalu nada gitar sebagai perantara. Dan pada akhirnya aku melepas gitar itu, mungkin suatu kesalahan aku menerima tantangan Luhan waktu itu, berakhir buruk bukan. Aku berhenti bermain dan mengalunkan nada dari gitar itu, dan pada akhirnya aku melepaskan Luhan, merelakannya seperti aku merelakan tak menyentuh gitarku sedikit pun. Luhan membuat batasan antar aku dengan gitarku, dan ia membuat batasan antara aku dan dirinya."

Sehun tersenyum begitu menyakitkan, Kai merasa hatinya ikut sesak mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Sehun yang hanya berisikan luka yang semakin lama semakin menyayat hati.

 _"Semoga suatu hari nanti Luhan menyadari siapa laki-laki yang selalu mencintainya dan akan terus selalu mencintainya. Semoga ia bisa melihat siapa laki-laki itu. Yang selalu bersama dengannya, berada disinya, menemani hari-harinya. Dan begitu rapuh karena dirinya… OH SEHUN."_ Batin Kai seraya menatap Sehun.

2 Weeks later…

Ujian akhir sudah tiba, sejak 2 minggu lalu Sehun tinggal bersama Kai, awalnya Luhan menolak dan tidak setuju, tapi karena Sehun meyakinkannya dengan embel-embel fokus untuk ujian akhir dan belajar bersama Kai karena mereka satu kelas Luhan pun mengizinkan dan sesekali menghampiri Sehun. Dan sejak itu pula Luhan sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kris setelah ia memberi jawaban padanya sehari setelah ia bicara pada Sehun. Dan Sehun yang menghabiskan waktunya belajar dan mencoba sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Luhan, dan Kai selalu menemaninya setiap waktu.

Hari pertama ujian semuanya fokus hingga hari berakhir. Sehun yang tengah berada di kantin bersama Kai tiba-tiba terusik dengan kehadiran Kris dan Luhan.

"Sehun!" Sapa Luhan

"Hai!" Sapa Kris dan mereka berdua langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Sehun dan Kai.

"Emmm begini, rencananya aku dan Luhan akan bertunangan setelah hari kelulusan tiba. Dan karena kau teman baik Luhan aku akan mengundang kalian secara langsung dan menjadikan kalian tamu khusus untuk acara kami." Ucap Kris yang tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan dibalas senyuman manis dari Luhan.

"Oh Sehun! Kau harus datang dan menjadi saksi atas pertunanganku dan Kris. Kau akan datang kan? Kau harus datang ingat! Kalau tidak aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu." Ancam Luhan sambil memasang tampang yang menurut orang bukan menyeramkan tapi menggemaskan, owhh kenapa tuhan menciptakan laki-laki dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik dan huuhh sifat yang jauh dari kata kelelakian(?).

 _"Bertunangan? Kris &Luhan?"_ Sehun semakin sulit bernafas saat ini. _"Kau ingin aku menjadi saksimu, dan melihat bajingan ini memasangkan cincin di jemarimu dan aku harus melihat kemesraan kalian berdua terus menerus? Aku bukan robot Luhan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, melihat kau begitu bahagia dan tertawa seperti itu? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"_

Sehun hanya diam dan Kai bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang semakin terluka. Setalah memberitahukan kabar itu. Kris dan Luhan meningalkan mereka dan kembali berangkulan mesra yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan iri. Hmmm tidak dengan Kai yang merasa ingin jijik dan ingin muntah.

 **THE DAY…**

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Kris dan Luhan melangsungkan pertunangannya. Seminggu setelah hari kelulusan dan terakhir Luhan bertemu dan bicara pada Sehun adalah saat hari kelulusan berakhir. Luhan begitu semangat membicarakan rencana pertunangannya dengan Kris yang sebentar lagi berlangsung. Dan saat itu pun jarak antara Sehun dan Luhan semakin jauh, sangaatttt jauh. Sejak hari kelulusan itu Luhan pergi dari apartement Luhan, kembali ke rumahnya dulu. Dan Sehun dia mengurung diri di apartementnya, tidak peduli siapa yang datang, Kai atau siapapun dia tidak membukakan pintu. Luhan juga tidak menghampiri atau menghubungi Sehun, dia terlalu sibuk dengan acaranya bersama Kris.

"Kai!" Panggil Sehun.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang! Ternyata kau datang, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kai dan sehun pun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Aku datang hanya sebentar, aku ingin kau mewakiliku menjadi saksi atas pertunangannya dengan Kris. Dan tolong berikan ini untuknya." Ucap Sehun seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang yang sudah tertera namanya disana. Kai mengambil kotak itu dan mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak…" Kalimat Kai terpotong.

"Ya, aku tidak menghadari acara Luhan. Bukan karena aku pengecut Kai, aku ingin berada disana melihat kebahagiaan Luhan… Tapi aku tidak bisa, semalam aku mendapatkan telpon bahwa aku diterima di sekolah musik tempatku mendafta, aku akan pergi ke Paris hari ini, aku kemari hanya ingin memberi taukannya padamu dan menitipkan ini untuk Luhan. Dan setelah itu aku akan pergi. Aku akan benar-benar menjauh dari Luhan Kai!"

Sehun tertawa, tawa yang begitu menyakitkan… sejenak Sehun menatap jamnya, dan melihat ke arah gedung resepsi pertunangan Luhan. Berharap Luhan berlari kearahnya, mencegahnya, dan mungkin membatalakan pertunangan ini. Tapi nihil, Sehun tau semua itu tidak mungkin.

"Sudah waktunya, aku pergi Kai… Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku sangat berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Sehun menepuk pundak Kai.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Luhan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kai, membuat Sehun tersenyum paksa.

"Aku tidak ingin mengahancurkan kebahagiaannya Kai… Aku pergi!" Ucap Sehun yang kemudian masuk kedalam taksi dan melaju menuju bandara.

Tak terasa butiran bening yang selama ini ia tahan agar tidak jatuh, akhirnya jatuh juga dan dengan segera ia menghapusnya. _"Selamat tinggal Luhan!"_

Bersamaan dengan lepas landanya pesawat Sehun meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan semuanya, kisahnya, cintanya, menuju ke masa depan yang Sehun harap akan lebih baik. Tanpa kenangannya, tanpa cintanya, tanpa Luhan. Luhan resmi menjadi tunangan Kris dan Kai yang mewakili Sehun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupan yang akan datang setelah ini.

"Luhan!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Luhan menoleh dan melihat Kai dengan sedikit rasa benci pada teman Oh Sehun itu.

"Huuhh, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu."

Kai menyodorkan kotak titipan dari Sehun. Luhan melihat nama yang tertera rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memaki laki-laki yang sangat ia harapkan hadir tapi ternyata malah mewakilkan Kai dan memberinya sebuah kotak sialan ini.

"Kembalikan saja! Aku tidak berniat menyentuh ataupun melihat kotak sialan itu!" Sahut Luhan dan membuat Kai benar-benar tersulut emosinya namun ia tahan.

"Aku tidak akan membawanya, ku mohon jika kau tidak ingin membukanya simpan saja kotak ini sampai kau ingin membukanya. Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. _Dan saat kau mengetahuinya kau sudah kehilangannya kebih dulu."_ Ucap Kai menyimpan rapat-rapat kalimat terakhirnya.

"Letakan saja disitu!"

Kai pun meletakkanya di dekat Luhan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan tangis.

 _"Kau kemana Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah!"_

 _ **Paris, France…**_

"Mr. Oh!" panggil seseorang dan sang pemilik nama yang tengah menunggu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan orang tersebut.

"Are you ready for interview?"

"Yes…"

Mendengar jawaban mantap dari Sehun pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sehun itu pun mengantarkan Sehun kesebuah ruangan dimana terdapat 3 orang juru penilai. Sehun pun langsung menghampiri mereka dan berjabat tangan kemudian mereka mempersilahkan Sehun duduk.

"Before we start, let's introduce yourself!" Perintah salah seorang dosen penilai.

"Ehem… okay my name is Oh Sehun, I'm from South Korea, I'm a graduate from Seoul International Senior High School, I'm 18th, I can dancing, to create and write song, and I can play guitar." Jelas Sehun dengan sedikit gugup.

"I see on your school statement you have a great quality on academic, and you have several achievement. You can play guitar can you show us?"

Mendengar permintaan sang calon dosen Sehun sedikit bingung, ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana ia tidak ingin menyentuh atau memainkan gitar lagi. Bodohnya Oh Sehun kenapa kau harus mengatakan kemampuanmu yang satu itu.

"Ummm I'm so sorry sir I can't do your request, because I have a promise i can't touch or play guitar until time surely. And I can't to hit that promise." Jelas Sehun ragu-ragu, berharap sang calon dosen mengerti.

"So what do you want to show for us now? We must now about your skill."

Sehun pun menunjukan beberapa kemampuannya bermain beberapa alat musik seperti drum dan piano, walaupun tak sepandai dan seindah saat ia memetikan gitarnya setidaknya Sehun sudah menunjukan skillnya pada para calon dosennya, Sehun juga menunjuka bagaimana ia bisa mengaransemen dan membuat lagu, dia juga sedikit menunjukan gerakan dancenya.

Prok…Prok…Prok…Prok…

Setelah melihat pertunjukan singkat dari Sehun, ketiga dosen penilai itu sedikit berunding. Sehun yang menunggu berharap-harap cemas menunggu keputusan mereka.

" ! We can see you have many skill and not bad just need to educate you can be a great musician. And one again, can we now why you not want to play your guitar? Whether you promise with some special?" Tanya dosen tersebut. Sehun pun tersenyum samar ketika harus mengingatnya.

"Nothing sir… it's just very length story." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat perbincangan itu berlangsung, Sehun selesai melakukan wawancaranya dan dia resmi menjadi mahasiswa dia sekolah musik ternama di Paris. Walaupun ia tidak dapat menunjukan bakat terpendamnya, setidaknya bisa masuk dan mulai merangkai mimpinya itu sudah cukup bagi Sehun toh tak ada lagi yang diinginkannya selain lulus dari sekolah ini dan bisa menjadi seorang komposer musik dan menciptakan sebuah lagu yang ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

 _"Aku disini untukmu Luhan, untuk merangkai beberapa cerita tentang kita, untuk merangkai mimpiku agar bisa bersamamu, dan perlahan membawamu kembali kepelukanku."_

Dengan begitu mulailah Sehun menyusun bait-bait cerita dalam kehidupannya, merangkai semuanya menjadi satu ungkapan yang utuh, dan mulai memeperbaiki kisah yang rumpang didalamnya.

TBC

REVIEW JUSSEYO!

Haiii Haiii readerrsss! Kurang panjang g neeehh ffnya? Semoga engga deh hehe, soalnya ceritanya emang tergolong singkat jadi ya sedikit-sedikit, tapi author udah pikirin konfliknya untuk sedikit lebih memperpanjang cerita, supaya para readers puas bacanya .… btw alurnya agak kecepetan ya hehe maafkan…

O iya untuk bait-bait terakhir cerita kan bau-bau inggris ya, yang kurang mengerti author mohon maaf tidak menyediakan translatenya, hehe kalian translate saja masing2 oke! Dan ceritanya Sehun lagi di Paris karena author g bisa bahasa france dank lo translate para readers makin g ngerti jadi author ganti pake bahasa inggris, ya ngerti2 dikit lah hoho…

Okelah kalau begitu ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya… jangan lupa review sehabis baca. Karena kelanjutan cerita bergantung pada review kalian. Pay pay… ;*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Old Guitar

Author : HunHaniekim

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, and Other.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning!: YAOI, BOYxBOY

This is my first fanfic in FFN, NI FF REAL MILIK AUTHOR! HunHan and other cast cuma author pinjem buat dijadiin karakter, sebab mereka semua sepenuhnya milik tuhan dan ortunya... Selebihnya imagine semata, if you don't like this fanfic go out! So enjoyed reading guys…

"My Old Guitar"

Prolog

Aku memegang gitar lamaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang mengalun. Seolah pikiranku ikut menyatu bersama setiap alunan nada yang ku mainkan. Pengakuan yang tak bisa kubuat atau cerita yang tak bisa kuungkapkan seolah-olah hanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang kubuat. Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa disetiap nada yang ku mainkan, dan pikiranku yang melayang bersamanya…. Hanya dirimu, hanya untukmu, dan disaat itu aku sadar bahwa…

AKU MENCINTAIMU

"Selamat pagi Lu!" Sahut seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Pagi…" Balas seorang namja rusa tersenyum manis pada tunangannya itu.

"Istriku ini sedang memasak apa eoh?" Tanya Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, sementara Luhan hanya tertawa geli mendengar ocehan sang ehem calon suami.

"Yak! Kita belum resmi menikah Kris, dan kau sudah memanggilku istri… aku sungguh geli mendengarnya." Balas Luhan tertawa gemas.

"Aissh sebentar lagi kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku, dan aku akan sepuasnya "menikmati" dirimu yang sudah sangat membuatku menggila."

"Aigooo entah kenapa aku bisa bertunangan bahkan akan menikah dengan namja mesum seperti mu."

Kris dan Luhan tertawa bersamaan, mereka terlihat bahagia. Setelah selesai bertunangan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Setelah acara tunangan itu Kris langsung membahas pernikahan bersama Luhan. Luhan pun hanya tertawa geli dan tak percaya bahwa Kris sudah berpikiran sejauh itu. Dan untuk menunjukan keseriusannya Kris membawa Luhan tinggal bersama dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengikutinya. Sementara Luhan bahagia bersama Kris, bagaimana dengan Sehun?...

 _ **Paris Of Performing Arts University…**_

"Oh Sehun!" Panggil salah seorang namja tinggi bertelinga peri bersama dengan namja berkulit tan disebelahnya.

"Hai…" Balas Sehun.

"Kau ingat malam ini kan?" Tanya namja bertelinga peri yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Acara pentas itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"That's right, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun!" Panggil namja berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah Kai.

"Ada apa Kai?"

Ya, setelah acara pertunangan itu Kai memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun ke Paris. Kai mengikuti beberapa tes masuk dan dia diterima. Kai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Respon pertama Sehun saat mendengar semuanya adalah tersenyum seolah mengerti bagaimana Luhan sekarang yang mungkin membencinya, senyum yang paling dibenci oleh Kai, senyum yang begitu menyakitkan. Setelah itu mereka pun semakin dekat dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit ya… menghibur mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Kai dan mengajak Sehun meninggalkan kantin dan Chanyeol sendirian. Sehun mengerenyit bingung dan hanya mengikuti Kai hingga mereka berhenti di suatu tempat tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun mulai penasaran.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Luhan?"

Mendengar nama itu lagi setelah hampir satu bulan berada di Paris membuat Sehun semakin merindukan namja itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah tentang Luhan yang akan menikah dengan Kris aku sudah dengar." Jawab Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Aiissh BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU BODOH!" Teriak Kai yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ORANG BODOH SAAT KAU SENDIRI TAU KALAU HATIMU TERLUKA MENDENGAR SETIAP KABAR TENTANG LUHAN DAN MANUSIA BRENGSEK ITU HUH!"

Kali ini Kai sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, sementara Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi kenyataan dirinya yang begitu rapuh, terluka, dan terlihat seperti pengecut yang lari dari sebuah pertarungan besar yang seharusnya ia hadapi.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menangis lalu kembali dan memohon pada Luhan dan memaksakan perasaannya? Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku lebih baik mencintai dalam diam. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku terluka…"

"Dan membiarkan Luhan menjadi milik orang lain tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu dan memikirkan matang-matang apakah perasaannya benar untuk orang itu atau sebaliknya. Seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa? Kau sama saja seperti menjerumuskan Luhan, Sehun…"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong oleh perkataan Kai, Kai masih belum mengerti dan belum mengetahui sesuatu. Baiklah Sehun akan menceritakannya sedikit pada Kai.

"Duduklah!" Kai terlihat bingung namun menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah tau apa isi dari kotak hadiah yang aku berikan untuk Luhan waktu itu?"

"….."

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

Mendengar semuanya Kai sedikit mengerti dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu memaksa Sehun. Kai sekarang mengerti kalau cinta Sehun pada Luhan bukanlah hanya sebatas saling mengatakan cinta dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Cinta Sehun benar-benar tulus, dia tidak ingin memaksakan Luhan, dia memahami Luhan dengan sangat, Sehun tidak mengikuti egonya untuk dapat memiliki Luhan, kebahagiaan Luhan adalah yang utama bagi Sehun. Namun Kai masih belum mengerti kenapa Sehun memilih begini, bukankah dia tersiksa dengan semua ini? Walaupun Sehun sering berkata "tidak" "aku baik-baik saja" "asalkan Luhan bahagia" Kai tau sangat, sangat, sangat tau kalau Sehun tidak rela, tidak baik-baik saja, dia terluka setiap saat dan setiap waktu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkannya saja? Setidaknya kau bisa membuat Luhan lebih dekat dan lebih bahagia bersamamu. Kalaupun Luhan belum memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, perasaan itu akan tumbuh asal kau bisa membuatnya terus dekat denganmu dan mengerti perasaanmu dan juga dirinya sendiri. Bukannya malah menjauh darinya seperti ini." Lanjut Kai.

"Hahaha kau pikir aku berada disini sekarang itu untuk apa? Ya, memang awalnya aku begitu terpuruk dan ingin menjauhi Luhan, tapi setelah sampai disini dan lolos dari tes wawancara itu aku begitu senang dan kata hatiku berkata lain. Kata hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku disini untuk Luhan, aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau cintaku benar-benar tulus padanya, aku ingin membuat dia mengerti secara perlahan, setelah lulus dari sini aku ingin memberikan semua karyaku sebagai hadiah untukknya, dan tentu saja aku perlu bantuanmu dan yang lainnya nanti." Jelas Sehun.

"Maksudmu?" Kai bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Sehun.

"Ini! Berikan ini pada Chanyeol! Minta dia memainkannya!"

Kai mengambil selembar kertas berisi rentetan chord gitar yang diberikan Sehun. Kai tersenyum memandanginya. Tunggu…

"Hei! Kau ingin melibatkan si Yoda konyol itu dalam ini semua?" Tanya Kai sedikit keberatan.

"Kenapa? Dia juga teman kita kan, aku yakin dia akan banyak membantuku setelah kau." Balas Sehun.

Setelah Sehun memberikan kertas itu Kai langsung mencari Chanyeol dan memintanya segera memainkannya. Bagaimanapun Kai sangat penasaran dengan lagu ciptaan Sehun itu. Bahkan mereka sampai batal ke acara pentas seni saking seriusnya dengan lagu Sehun. Chanyeol sangat senang dan bangga Sehun mempercayainya memainkan lagu ciptaan Sehun itu. Tanpa pikir panjang keesokan harinya mereka langsung menuju studio yang disediakan sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap memainkannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempelajari nadanya sedikit dan kurasa Sehun akan jadi miliarder jika menjualnya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh semangat dan kekaguman.

PLETAK…

"Sehun tidak mungkin menjual lagu ini sembarangan hanya untuk uang bodoh! Otaknya tak sedangkal otakmu!" Kesal Kai.

"Aisshh aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa dia memintaku memainkannya jika dia sendiri bisa bermain gitar? Oh iya apa dia tidak datang dan bergabung bersama kita?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Aku tadi mengajaknya tapi dia bilang ada urusan jadi tidak ikut, sudah cepat mainkan!" Perintah Kai.

Chanyeol pun mulai memainkan lagunya di dampingi Kai yang dengan serius mendengarkan setiap petikan gitar dan setiap nada yang mengalun indah keluar.

 _ **Seoul…**_

Hampir 1 bulan, Luhan tinggal dan menjalani kehidupannya bersama Kris. Apa dia bahagia? Ya, dia bahagia saat sedang bersama Kris. Tapi ketika tengah sendirian, saat pikirannya sedang tidak terfokus pada Kris. Apa yang ia pikirkan? 1 bulan lebih saat terakhir hari kelulusan, Luhan tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Jangankan bertemu, mendengar suaranya hanya ditelepon pun tidak, awalnya memang Luhan yang memutuskan komunikasi dengan namja itu, namja yang dulu selalu bersamanya, selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan tak pernah berpisah sangat lama seperti ini, setiap hari, setiap waktu, hanya ada kehidupan mereka berdua, Luhan dan Sehun, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka bahagia? Sangat, Sangat bahagia. Tapi sekarang? Ada penyesalan pada diri Luhan yang memutuskan hubungan begitu saja dengan Sehun, karena rasa marahnya. Lama kelamaan, semakin hari Luhan merindukan Sehun, sangat merindukan sosok itu, Sehunnya yang dulu akan menemaninya jalan-jalan, Sehunnya yang selalu merangkulnya saat berjalan bersama, Luhan merindukan semuanya, merindukan Sehunnya. Pernah beberapa kali Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun tapi nomer itu sudah tak digunakan, hingga Luhan datang ke apartement Sehun tapi ternyata apartement itu sudah kosong. Luhan bertanya-tanya _"Dimana Sehun?"_ Luhan mencoba menghubungi dan bertanya pada Kai tapi namja itu pun tidak ada.

TES…

" _Kau dimana Sehun-ah? Aku merindukanmu."_

"Luhan!"

Luhan yang tengah melamun tersentak dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat salah satu temannya Baekhyun datang. Luhan pun tersenyum, setidaknya dia masih memiliki Baekhyun semenjak Sehun tidak ada.

"Ada apa Baekiii?"

"Kau kenapa? Seperti habis menangis? Sehun lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum samar, ya.. Baekhyun tau semuanya tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sudah putus asa mencari Sehun dan saat itu Baekhyun datang dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Luhan, dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti. Dan diam-diam sebenarnya juga membantu Luhan mendapatkan tentang informasi mengenai keberadaan Sehun dan juga Kai.

"Sudahlah Lu… aku yakin Sehun akan segera kembali dan kalian pasti akan bertemu." Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Aku merindukannya Baekhyun-ah. Hiks… hiks… aku merindukan Sehunku."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang terisak, Baekhyun tidak tega pada Sehun maupun Luhan. Secara tidak langsung masing-masing dari mereka saling menyakiti walaupun Baekhyun tau mereka tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Yeoboseyo!"

 _"Yeoboseyo!"_

"Aku mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu. Periksa emailmu!"

 _"Tentang Luhan?"_

"Ya… Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kau kembali dan hentikan ini?"

 _"Huuhh... Kau tau aku tidak bisa sebelum sekolahku selesai. Oh iya terima kasih kau sudah membantuku."_

"Terserah kau saja…"

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan dengusan kesal, dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun yang tengah berada di apartementnya di Paris tengah memandangi laptopnya. Membuka email yang dikirimkan seseorang untuknya. Sehun mulai membuka file tersebut dan mendengarkan sebuah rekaman suara.

 _"Kau kenapa? Seperti habis menangis? Sehun lagi?"_

 _"Sudahlah Lu… aku yakin Sehun akan segera kembali dan kalian pasti akan bertemu."_

 _"Aku merindukannya Baekhyun-ah. Hiks… hiks… aku merindukan Sehunku."_

Mendengar rekaman suara itu Sehun sedikit lega bisa mendengar suara Luhan. Namun hatinya juga sakit mendengar suara Luhan yang terisak dan begitu menyakitkan.

 _"Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu Luhan…"_

Sehun membatin sambil memandangi foto dirinya dan Luhan yang terpampang apik di meja belajarnya. Ya, dia berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah membantu Sehun selama ini. Berawal dari Baekhyun yang mencari informasi tentang Sehun dan Kai, ia pun mendapatkan nomer ponsel mereka dan keberadaan mereka di Paris. Pertama kali Baekhyun menelpon Kai yang mengangkat telponnya. Baekhyun pun menjelaskan semuanya dan Kai pun mengerti. Kai meminta Baekhyun untuk jangan memberitahukan apapun pada Luhan, tentangnya maupun Sehun, dan Kai juga meminta pada Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Luhan, semuanya. Awalnya baekhyun menolak karena bukan ini rencana awalnya. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kai, Baekhyun mau membantu. Karena setelahnya Kai langsung memberitahu Sehun dan Sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Hingga seperi saat ini Baekhyun menjadi informan Sehun dan Kai tentang Luhan. Baekhyun juga yang memberitahukan kepada mereka berdua soal Luhan yang akan menikah dengan Kris dalam waktu dekat.

Drrtt…Drrtt..Drrtt…

"Wae Kai?"

 _"Sehun kau di apartement?"_ Tanya Kai diseberang sana.

"Iya…"

" _Kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol akan kesana kau tunggulah."_

"Ya…"

Beberapa saat setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Chanyeol dan Kai sampai di apartement Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kalian ingin apa kemari?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Kai memberikan sebuah recorder pada Sehun.

"Ya ku akui bocah ini memainkannya dengan bagus." Lanjut Kai seraya menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah? Dasar aborigin…" Umpat Chanyeol kesal.

"Whoaaa Oh Sehun aku benar-benar takjub kau bisa membuat lagu dengan nada gitar seenak dan seindah itu. Akan aku jadikan ringtone di ponselku sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Benar-benar…"

Chanyeol lanjut memuji Sehun dengan mengacukan jempolnya sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dasar bodoh, lagu itu terlalu bagus jika hanya untuk jadi lagu pengantar tidurmu. Jika aku jadi Sehun aku idak akan mengizinkannya." Timpal Kai.

"Dan beruntungnya Sehun bukan orang sepertimu!" Sahut Chanyeol semakin kesal.

Sementara Sehun tengah menutup matanya, mendengarkan nada lagu yang ia buat dari recorder yang diberikan Kai. Tetap seperti dulu, Sehun selalu menghayati setiap nada yang mengalun, walaupun kali ini dia tidak memainkannya sendiri. Dia berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang sangat baik bermain gitar.

"Ssst dia sedang apa?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Sehun sedang menghayati musiknya, sejak dulu dia begitu." Jelas Kai ikut berbisik.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka membiarkan Sehun menikmati musiknya sambil mereka memakan segala cemilan yang ada di apartement Sehun.

"Huuhh melelahkan sekali…"

Luhan tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang sudah tak terpakai untuk diletakan di gudang. Sesekali ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya dan beristirahat sejenak. Luhan yang tengah menenggak air mineral tiba-tiba matanya teruju pada sebuah kotak hadiah yang berada diantara barang-barang bekas pesta pertunangannya dulu. Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil kotak itu. Kotak itu sudah berdebu, namun sebuah note kecil bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun diatasnya masih menempel rapi. Luhan merasa sangat kejam, tidak pernah membuka kado yang diberikan Sehun untuknya dan membiarkannya tergelatak begitu saja diantara barang-barang yang sudah menjadi sampah. Andaikan Luhan tidak membereskan semua ini, ia yakin hadiah dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya ini sudah terbuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Luhan meneteskan air mata mengusap debu dari tutup kotak itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Luhan akhirnya membuka kotak hadiah itu, menemukan selembar surat, dan beberapa lembar kertas lainnya, dan sebuah bunga yang sudah sangat layu. Luhan mengambil bunga itu dan menatapnya dengan cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Luhan terduduk dan kemudian membaca surat dari Sehun.

 _ **Untuk Rusa Jelekku**_

 _ **Xi Luhan…**_

 _ **"Hai Lu! Ummm dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan marah ne… Maafkan aku karena tidak menepati janjiku untuk datang ke acara pertunanganmu dengan Kris. Aku harus pergi Lu, aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, aku sengaja tidak datang menemuimu karena aku takut kau akan menangis dan merengek memintaku untuk tidak pergi hahaha itu akan sangat memalukan bukan apalagi dihari pertunanganmu, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu Lu. Oh iya Lu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, dan dari kado yang aku berikan untukmu ini kuharap kau mengerti. Pada awalnya aku marah dan kecewa padamu Lu, aku melihatnya, aku melihat semuanya saat kau sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Kris, dan semenjak kau mengenal Kris dan membawanya diantara kebahagiaan kita, kau seperti mengacuhkanku, aku merasa ada jarak diantara kita, tapi melihatmu lebih bahagia bersama dengannya aku senang Lu, ya… walaupun sedikti sakit, mungkin jika aku seorang Xi Luhan aku pasti akan melabrak orang yang mencoba mengambil sahabatnya itu dan mejauhkanmu darinya dan akan marah sambil terus mempotkan bibirnya sepanjang hari haha. Ooh dan satu lagi, jangan mencariku setelah ini Lu, aku tidak akan lagi berada di Seoul untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Maafkan aku tidak memberitaumu aku pergi kemana, aku takut kau menyusulku dan menarikku agar aku kembali. Kau tau aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan rusa jelekku ini hehe. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu Lu. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik, dan kau kembali padaku dan kita akan bahagia lagi seperti dulu. Ku harap kau mengerti Lu."**_

 _ **Penuh Cinta Dari Sahabat Tampanmu**_

 _ **Oh Sehun….**_

Luhan membaca surat itu dengan air maa yang terus mengalir semakin deras. Ia tidak menyangka selama ini ia telah salah sangka mencoba membenci Sehun. Seandainya dia dulu langsung membuka kotak ini saat Kai memberikannya dulu, mungkin dia akan mengerti dan tidak melakukan hal konyol membenci Sehun. Dan yang paling menohok hatinya adalah, saat waktu itu Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan sedikit menjauh darinya dia tau penyebabnya sekarang dan dia sangat mengerti dan merasa bersalah, ia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Sehun.

"Hiks… Hiks…. Kau bodoh Luhan, benar-benar bodoh! Hiks… hiks…"

Luhan terus menangis dan mengumpat pada dirinya. Dan tak lama suara orang datang dan Luhan yakin itu adalah Kris. Luhan masih belum membaca lembaran kertas lainnya. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kris, dan segera menyembunyikan pemberian Sehun itu di lemarinya.

TBC

REVIEW JUSSEYO!

"Yeaayy update juga, maaf lama ya readers abis kemarin tugas sekolah masih menumpuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang, itu pun di sempet-sempetin hehe. Oh iya ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan kah? Or penasaran sama sesuatu? Wkwkwkw author geer." Nih ada sesuatu yang mau author kasih tau ke kalian.

Penasaran lagu or nada lagu lebih tepatnya yang ceritanya Sehun buat dan dimainin sama Chanyeol? **Eheeem… jawabannya adalah Nada Gitar Lagu Sing For You, kalau mau denger cari aja di youtube Sing For You Guitar Cover/Version. Lebih jelasnya bakal dibahas di chapter selanjutnya** _ **.**_

Apa kado Sehun buat Luhan yang Sehun tulis di lembaran2 kertas selain surat dan Bunga di dalem kotak? **Hehe, bakalan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya juga.**

Udah ah segitu dulu jangan lupa review lho ya, DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASEE…


End file.
